


YOUR BODY IS MY CANVAS

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alcohol, Alex curses a Lot, First Kiss, M/M, Miles had a black marker in his bed 'cause had signed cd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: Alex and Miles get drunk and wake up naked in the same bed. With a Sharpie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, it's the fist time I publish a one shot here; English is not my first language and my skills as a writer are not that good so I apologize with you in advance ;-))  
> Feel free to send me comment and correct me, thank you!
> 
> HBK<3

Alex and Miles had a memorable night at the pub, getting drunk at the point that they couldn’t look at each other without laughing like idiots. They were barely able to articulate a phrase with more than five words and definitely scarcely able to stand properly on their feet. Luckily, the hotel they stayed in was just few minutes from the pub and even if it took ages to them walking for such a short distance, they somehow managed to reach it.

Miles and Alex walked out of the elevator trying to remember which direction they had to go and after some giggling, stumbling and laughing, they arrived in front of Miles’s room.

“’Night Al,” Miles said opening the door and he was closing it behind him when Alex cursed.

“Fuck!” 

“What?” Miles asked turning toward him.

“The fucking key”

“You lost it?”

“Yeah”

“Come in” Miles said inviting Alex inside his room.

Alex and Miles were best friend since long time and sharing a bed was not something that embarrassed them or made them feel uncomfortable so they entered the hotel room and staggered into the bedroom. Miles took off easily his loafers and his pants but had problems with the buttons of his shirt. When he looked up for a moment to check Alex, he noticed that his friend was still full dressed because he was not able to take his boots off.

“Mi” Alex called and then started giggling.

“What?”

“Help me,” he said gesturing at his feet.

Miles walked toward his friend and put him into a sitting position on the bed. He bent on his knees to take the first boot off and Alex fell on his back onto the mattress. Miles laughed and took off also the other boot and then removed the socks.

“Done” Miles said and Alex didn’t even try to get up and finish undressing. Miles took him by the hands and put him into a sitting position again but as soon as he let go of Alex, the man fell on his back again.

“You do it,” Alex said slurring his words, smiling like an idiot and gesturing Miles to help him with his clothes.

“What?”

“Pants”

“Fuck Alex”

“Please, Mi”

Miles was so tired that he couldn’t wait to lay down and drift into sleep so he unbuttoned Alex’s pants and took them off. 

“Thanks” Alex said and Miles lifted his legs up so Alex was now lying on the mattress. 

Miles walked to the other side of the bed and resumed to unbutton his own shirt but as it looked like a really difficult task, he decided to rip it off. He looked at the buttons falling down on the floor and for a moment he repented of the gesture because he liked that shirt a lot, however, it was too late now for any regrets so he shrugged and let the shirt fall on the ground before crawling into the bed.

“Night Al.”

“Night Mi.”

xxxx

Alex awoke in the early afternoon with a huge headache. He was barely able to keep his eyes open as the light was hurting them. He run both his hands on his face and then through his ruffled hair before bringing them back to his face again and then down to his naked chest. Naked chest. He asked himself how he had been able to take his clothes off but didn’t find an answer. He lifted the sheets and a cold breeze hit him making him realize that probably he was not wearing his boxers too. He lowered his hand down on his body to have a confirmation of what was just a feeling and it turned out that the ‘feeling’ of being naked was not just a ‘feeling’. He realized also something worst while his hand was wandering down there: he was a bit ‘messy’. 

OH FUCK, AT THE END IT HAPPENED. MILES AND I SHAGGED. 

Alex focused on his body and did not feel anything strange or hurting so probably he had been on top even if he could not believe Miles letting him do something like that. He then turned his head to look at his side and saw Miles still full asleep, his bare chest rising and falling as he breathed the air in and out. There was something wrong with his skin as it looked like there were some black marks on it. Alex put himself into a sitting positon and shifted closer to Miles to check better what was wrong with his skin and it was then that Alex realized that Miles’ upper chest was full of writing. Alex frowned asking what the hell had happened the night before and when he carefully bent down on him to look better, he noticed it was his handwriting. 

OH, FUCK.

When Alex read the words, he almost blushed before silently cursing again.

OH FUCKING FUCK.

Alex read the words again and again hoping he was having some hallucinations but no, the words did not change. Miles’ nipples were circled and there was a “mine” written under them followed by an “A.T.” as signature. Alex decided that he needed to check what there was under the sheets so he slowly removed them. Miles’s stomach showed an “I love you Mi” and from the navel, it started an arrow that pointed down to Miles’ groin. On the left side of the arrow there was written “this cock belong to Al” while on the right side of the arrow there was a “fuck me Miles”. The rest of the chest and abdomen was full of hearts and one side of Miles’ neck was showing a couple of purple marks.

Alex leaned against the backrest holding the black marker in his hands, trying to remember what the hell had happened but nothing came to his mind. He checked his chest and there were no signs or words written on it so he cursed again because probably, he had decided to write on Miles’ body (and do something else) when his friend was sound asleep. 

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK. HE’S GONNA KILL ME. WHY I'VE DRUNK THAT MUCH? WHY I'VE BEEN SO STUPID TO WRITE ON MILES’ BODY WITH A SHARPIE? YES, IT SHOULD GO AWAY IN A COUPLE OF DAYS BUT HELL, HE HAS TO LOOK AT THOSE WORDS AT LEAST FOR TWO FUCKING DAYS. 

Alex closed his eyes and forced himself to relax and go back to the night before. Pub, drinks, lot of drinks, laughs, lot of laughs. Stop. He could not remember anything else. He turned his gaze toward Miles and sighed. What happened was probably related with something that was going on in Alex’s mind since a couple of days when he had dreamed about himself and Miles. It had not been an erotic dream; no naked bodies tangled in bed or wet tongues fighting into each other’s mouths, nevertheless, the dream had left Alex a little shaken. In the dream, they were in the kitchen cooking and they were not just friends but a lovely couple and Alex couldn’t deny that the feeling had been amazing. Miles was standing next to him with his arm around his waist showing him how to cook spaghetti and he remembered Miles giving him a peck on the lips to compliment him after tasting the result. Alex had woken up with a strange feeling that morning and had spent all the day thinking at the dream, trying to remember every little detail, basking into that sensation of being loved by Miles. He never stopped to think about it and the following days he kept looking at Miles with different eyes. He had found himself staring at his friend when he was not looking and he had suggested him to cook spaghetti together once they were back home just to live the dream again. 

Alex looked at Miles’s toned arms and chest before his gaze moved down to his six-pack. He sighed. The hours spent doing boxing had transformed his already beautiful body and he couldn’t help but bite his bottom lip at the thought of his hands touching him.

WHAT THE FUCK ALEX! IT'S NOT THE MOMENT FOR SUCH INAPPROPRIATE THOUGHTS!!!! 

He let out a frustrated sigh and an audibly curse that made Miles sigh and roll on his side facing Alex.  
When Miles slowly opened his eyes, he immediately noticed that Alex was naked but he acted as if it was not a big deal.

“Morning Al”

“Mo-morning” Alex stuttered, caught off guard.

Miles’s eyesight was exactly at Alex’s cock level and he could not avoid to notice that his friend was ‘messy’ down there.

“Fuck, Al, don’t tell me you wanked off in this bed next to me,” Miles said a bit astonished.

“Honestly I don’t know what’s happened, Miles” Alex replied in a very worried tone. His cheeks were almost red and he looked seriously embarrassed so Miles decided to reassure him immediately.

“Well, it’s okay, Al. What’s done it’s done”

Alex was able to breathe again but he was sure that Miles would not be so calm the moment he would discover his autographed body.

“Miles, listen…”

“Al it’s okay. We’re friends enough to get over it” 

“I hope so” Alex sighed and Miles looked at him.

“Why you said that?”

“Well, I don’t know what has happened Miles and I feel uncomfortable”

“You mean you ache somewhere?” Miles asked with a worried tone now. 

“No, no, nothing hurts if you mean THAT”

Miles let out a sigh of relief. He had thought about fucking Alex so many times that he was worried he had done it while his friend was unconscious. He would never forgive himself for the rest of his lousy life.

“For a moment I have though I fuc…oh well, nothing” Miles said deciding that it was better cover his body with the sheets as the conversation took a weird turn.

“And I didn’t fuc…do anything to you as well, right?” Alex asked hesitantly, not really eager to get an answer from Miles.

“Well, I guess I would feel it so no, nothing serious has happened, Alex”

“Okay”

“Okay”

Both men didn’t dare to look to each other for a while as a strange feeling was running down their spines; their bodies suddenly heated, their heartbeats accelerated and their minds began to have dirty thoughts. Miles decided it was the perfect time to get up and have a cold shower.

“I’m gonna have a shower”

Alex braced himself and jumped off the bed too. He picked up his boxer off the floor and wore them before reaching Miles in the bathroom. He had just arrived in front of the doorframe when he heard Miles’s scream.

“Alex!”

Alex peeked from behind the doorframe and met Miles’ gaze. Miles was looking at him shocked at the beginning but then he burst into laughter.

“What the hell is this, Alex? I mean, you should have told me instead of write it on me”

Miles slowly walked toward Alex closing the distance between them, his eyes searching for Alex’s ones.

“Honestly it’s quite a piece of art, Alex. If you hadn’t been so gross, I would take a picture and post it on my Instagram,” Miles said looking rather amused and pleased by the situation.

“I feared you’d kill me”

“I cannot not kill you, I love you too much,” Miles said and Alex shivered at the way he had said the I LOVE YOU part. Miles said him ‘I love you’ all the time but somehow, this time, it sounded different.

Miles noticed how Alex was looking at him; he thought about Alex’s behavior in the past days and weird thoughts began to run through his dirty mind.

“You were just drunk or you actually meant the words, Al?”

Alex’s heart stopped and he tried to say something but he simply could not. Alex’s face become pale and Miles got worried.

“Al, are you okay?”

Alex rushed toward the toilet bowl and puked. It was then that Miles noticed Alex’s back. It was full of writing and obviously, it was his own handwriting. Miles bent a little to read the words better and more or less, he had been gross as Alex in expressing his feelings. A big arrow pointed toward Alex’s ass stating it belonged to Miles. ’I am gonna fuck you soon’ and ‘Miles’ property’ were written on each side of the arrow. Hearts and ‘forever together’ completed the work of art and Miles noticed also with a satisfied grin some purple marks on the back of Alex’s neck.

“Are you okay now?” Miles asked as Alex had finished throwing up.

“I guess so,” Alex answered sitting down on the floor and leaning against the wall. Miles gave him a wet towel to clean up his mouth.

“It was ages we didn’t get that drunk,” Miles said trying to make Alex feeling at ease as it was clear that he was having some problem dealing with the situation, not knowing that he was not the only one that decided to express his feelings with a black marker.

“Better you go in the shower first” Miles said and offered Alex a hand to help him off the floor. Alex took Miles’ hand and got up forcing a little smile before speaking.

“Can you ask for a toothbrush please? And I need you borrow me some clothes” Alex said and Miles nodded leaving Alex alone in the bathroom. When Alex was done with the shower, he put a towel around his waist and moved toward the sink to brush his teeth and noticed Miles leaning on the doorframe wearing only his boxers.

“Do you feel better, Al?” he said with a smirk.

“Yes, better. Thank you” Alex answered and noticed Miles approaching to the sink, taking his own toothbrush in his hand. Alex felt uncomfortable being next to him washing teeth together as they were a couple but honestly, the feeling was fucking good. When they were both done, they found themselves drying their mouths using the same towel, hands at the opposite side of it, Miles’ eyes gazing upon Alex.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Miles said breaking the silence.

“Um, sorry wha-what was the question?”

“You were just drunk or you actually meant any of this?” Miles said pointing with his fingers the words written on his body.

Alex blushed a little and when he met Miles’ eyes, he realized that Miles was giving him a heated look. He opened his mouth to answer but he didn’t manage to let out any sound.

“From the blush on your cheeks, Alexander, I suppose you meant all of them,” Miles said moving even more closely to the man, his hands cupping Alex’s face now. Alex’s heart stopped to beat and his eyes went glassy.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Al? Because I am gonna kiss you and I would like you remember our first serious kiss,” Miles said closing the distance between them. Alex snapped out of his trance and put one hand around Miles’ waist to draw him close, the other hand on Miles’ neck to let him know he totally agreed and a second later Miles’ lips were on Alex’s ones. Miles did not waste time to ask for access into Alex’s mouth and Alex gave him the green light in less than a second. The kiss was surprisingly sweet for both of them given how hungry they felt. When Miles pulled away to catch some breath, Alex finally was able to speak again.

“Fuck Miles, I didn’t know that there was something more besides the teasing we do each other on stage” 

“Well, honestly I thought you understood my signals, Alex!”

“Well, yes, I mean…so you really want to do something ….”

Miles looked at Alex and laughed.

“Why are you laughing at me?” Alex asked with a frown.

“I love you Alex. And you should look at your back.”

Alex placed his back in front of the mirror and turned his head to look at the image reflected.

“Holy fuck!” Alex said before bursting into laughter. “It seem that we have already talked about who is top and who is bottom,” Alex said looking at Miles a bit embarrassed.

“Did you have any doubt about who was the top?“ Miles asked with a grin on his face, approaching Alex’s face again.

“I guess no” Alex answered and kissed back the man in front of him.

This time the kiss was not sweet and gentle anymore but passionate and rough and Miles snatched the towel away from Alex’s hips.

“Wait Miles” Alex said putting his hands on Miles’ chest to push him away.

“I know how to make love to you, Aly. I will be gentle. And sweet. I promise you”

“I trust you Miles but…”

“Alex don’t be scared,” Miles continued while kissing Alex’s neck making him moan shamelessly when he cupped Alex's butt and pressed it against his own body.

“Miles, listen, tonight it’s our last show so I think we should do it after the gig. I do not want to walk on stage in a weird way,” Alex managed to said looking at Miles right in the eyes.

“Honey, you already walk in a weird way on stage doing strange hips movements and making faces” 

Alex’s mind was a mess and the way Miles was now sucking and biting his neck made him stop trying to fight him. Miles’ brain was almost out of order but although he could not wait to fuck Alex, he had a second thought.

“I guess you’re right, Alex. It’s better we wait after the gig,” he suddenly said and his lips were now kissing Alex again sweetly.

“But nothing prevent us to do something else, I don’t know, something like we did last night maybe?” Alex said, turned on to the point of no return and needing some release.

“I do not remember what we did but, I have a couple of ideas,” Miles answered leaving Alex’s lips just for one second.

“Just a couple?”

“Actually I have more but didn’t want to scare you, honey” Miles said with a smirk and Alex didn’t know if he was more nervous or excited by the words.

“Good. But you have to take a shower before, Miles.”

“At your wish” Miles answered giving a peck on Alex’s lips before putting some distance between their bodies. He took off his boxers briefs and after another passionate kiss, he finally stepped into the shower.

xxxx

They didn’t come out of the room until someone informed them it was time for sound check. Thanks God they were playing at a Festival very late at night so they could wear long sleeves shirts and also a jacket without suffering. The more the clothes covered their bodies, the better. However, when they were on stage, they could not forget what was written on the other’s skin and so they decided not to stay too much close and not to share the microphone because it was the only way to avoid embarrassing problems in their pants. 

It was funny how all the people in the crowd enjoyed the gig but complained about their lack of affection on stage right in the night when they finally would show their love to each other with the most beautiful, intense, powerful and passionate gesture of love.


End file.
